Izaki Kuroumaru
Ayato.png 93866bc670ef43b91b3293b4647a3bc7.jpg Full name Izaki "Black Bird" Kuroumaru Pronunciation E-Zah-Key Ku-row-Ma-roo Name Origin The name originates from his grandfather who died saving his family from a group of savage thieves from raping his grandmother and his mother before he was born. Titles Black Bird Merciless Black Bird The uncaged "It's better to be free than to live in a cage" Karasu Torn Feather Dead Wing Appearance Izaki.. He's a youthful looking man with pale skin and dark features covered by dark navy blue hair. He has a slim figure yet he keeps himself in good shape, staying toned due to the stolen food he is able to eat. His dark appearance and range of disgusted to annoyed facial expressions are brought together by his haunting eyes which look as if they have been overtaken by some sort of plague or a demon. The whites of his eyes looking as if they were colored in black ink while his irises and pupiles look as if they were soaked in blood. This is due to the bit of the Q-3 virus he was forcefully subjected to as a child. f5c171063c8def21c4c446c5ebfa2893.jpg tumblr_nbqy7qE1QA1sb03l7o1_500.gif Izaki1.gif tumblr_nese1nI1HD1rxf627o6_250.gif Symbol A black feather which is usually drawn or shown in a way to be torn or ripped up, symbolizing death for his gang, the Dead Crows or Shinda Karasu. black-feather2.jpg Zodiac Aries: As an Aries, Izaki gained all of the negatives traits to the T, being impatient, impetuous, vain, proud and egoistic. He also has a tendency to be selfish, jealous, coarse, ruthless and violent. Luckily, he also gained a few of the positive traits, being active, daring, courageous, incisive and energetic. Personal Characteristics Birth Date: April 9th Birth Place: Sector B, unsure specifically where. Reputation: Izaki is highly respected as a fearless and intolerable leader among his gang and feared by those in the Sector B region that are subjected to the raids his gang plagues them with. Having given them the strength to fight and the ambition to survive since taking the reigns he is seen as the only one fit to lead the gang, proven by the many of the new blood slaughtered who thought otherwise by the rest of the gang. Fighting Style ons_zpsasjcr8i2.gif Izaki's fighting style revolves around swift movement, utilizing punches and kicks in mid flip or spin among many other acrobatics. (To be elaborated on) Means of Transportation Cartoon_Comic_Anime_Durarara_Motorcycle_White_75228_detail_thumb.jpg A simple motorcycle salvaged from a junkyard that was fixed up by some of the members in his gang who happen to be skilled mechanics. Motorcycles are the main transportation method of the Dead Crows, along with a few raggedy cars, yet this bike is Izaki's. Weapon of Choice Jackson's Knife Renamed Crow's Beak: '''Izaki took on the use of his mentor Jackson's makeshift combat knife which he used to kill his sister, being the first life he took with the knife. The knife has a smoouth sharp edge while the back has sharp jagged inch long spikes. The blade is made of a dark iron while the handle is made up of the same iron, layered multiple times wrapped in black bandage. The knife doesn't have a guard. '''Crow's Talons: '''a pair of trench knives (Asuma style) made of the same dark iron as the combat knife except there is more of a black color to them. The handles are wrapped in the same black bandage as the combat knife. '''Extrauniversal Information Analogue: Ayato Kirishima Desired Voice Actor: Inspiration: Ayato Kirishima (Tokyo Ghoul) Sasuke Uchiha Five Kage Summit(Naruto) tumblr_lt6g33APyE1qc65mao1_500.gif fascinating-sasuke-uchiha-susanoo-wallpaper-sussano-wallpaper-iphone-.jpg Ch odna_Chakra_Susanoo.jpg 'Physiology ' *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Stamina SmackTalk ! Prefight : I'll beat you until you're vomitting blood, weak shit. Post fight: You were too weak.. And you got blood everywhere. Biography tumblr_ncrrd3RsKO1tm5um3o7_500.gif|Young Izaki Growing up in Sector B, Izaki’s life was filled with the sightings of death, endless nights of slaughter, screaming, and the feeling of fear so heavy it could practically be grabbed all around him. Every night when the sirens rang out the feeling of fear raided everyone’s hearts as doors were locked, iron bars went over doors for those who had them, and defenses were raised. As a child he’d sit in the corner by his bed curled up with his eyes shit and his ears covered, nestled beside his sister who was only a couple years older than he was. Their parents always smiled and told them everything was going to be alright and that they’d make it through the night, which they always did. Izaki’s faith and love in his parents and his sister grew and grew as the years passed; their survival in these simple tactics seemed so safe and so easy that there seemed to be nothing to fear until the night that everything went wrong for them. The sirens rang out and the positions were taken. The smiles were given and the trusted words were spoken. “Everything is going to be alright, we’ll make it through the night. It’ll be okay.” Hardly five seconds after the last word was heard a loud roaring engine sounded and the door was smashed in by a motorcycle. A group of five men walked in with sadistic grins on their faces. The thugs looked at the two small children, Izaki only being eight, his sister was ten. Their parents were ripped away from them, the both of them yelling out though Izaki wasn’t even able to feel as he yelled out for his parents as he watched his father’s head fall from his shoulders. His mother was dragged into another room, her screams of denial were heard, followed by sobs yet she still managed to tell her children that it was going to be okay. Izaki’s sister Izumi jumped up, running after the thugs who were toying with their mother and the next thing Izaki saw was his sister tumbling across the floor, blood dribbling from her mouth. “Kid has spunk, wonder where they got it from, this bitch is just fucking laying here. Oh well.” The gut wrenching sound of blood pouring out on the floor was heard and Izaki knew immediately what had happened. That night was filled with tears from both Izaki and his sister Izumi. The next night as the sirens went off, Izaki and Izumi sat outside on the front step, dead looks in their eyes, no expressions on their faces as if all of the emotion had been drained from their small bodies. A gang came blaring through on motorcycles, but it wasn’t the same one as the night before, they could tell, but it didn’t matter. “Look what we got here! Some kids just asking to die, let’s kill e-“ Izaki and his sister leaped off of the front step, kitchen knives hidden behind them. They both leaped up into the air, both of them choosing a different guy to take. Izaki leaped onto a motorcycle, jamming the steak knife into the thug’s throat over and over again, blood splattering across his face the more he stabbed. “What the?! Kill these punks!” Just before the gang was able to grab Izaki and Izumi a voice sounded from behind them. “Wait. I like the look on their faces… Those looks in their eyes… They’re ready to kill, bring them along.” A pale skinned male with long ink black hair spoke, taking the role of the leader of the gang. This began a new step in the children’s lives, the beginning of a long dark road. Over the next three years, Izaki and his sister Izumi learned the ropes of being in a gang, learning to defend themselves, learning to kill, steal, and raid effortlessly. Izaki took to the killing much easier than Izumi seemed to which was noticed and taken note of by the leader of the gang, who went by the name of Jackson. With time, Jackson took Izumi and Izaki under his personal care, teaching them how to fight more than the basics that the other gang members had taught them. When Izumi wasn’t around, Jackson showed Izaki more, teaching him how to be even more ruthless and blood thirsty with the claim that the potential was inside of him, it just had to be brought to the surface. One night, during one of the numerous raids Jackson took Izaki and Izumi on, things went south and what seemed like a normal house that Jackson and the two siblings busted into turned into a lab cultivating the Q-3 Virus and during a struggle, Izaki was stabbed with a syringe filled with only a quarter of the virus, but a quarter of the virus… Is still the virus. Izaki was quickly rushed back to the hideout where he became extremely ill for two days before his body seemed to adjust to having the virus in it’s system which Jackson marveled at, claiming some people instantly went mad when exposed to the virus, while some were sick for weeks before finally adjusting. On the third night, Izaki emerged from the tent he had been placed in with a new appearance. His skin was slightly paler than his usual skin tone. The sight of his eyes caused his sister to cover her mouth, holding in a sharp gasp. The whites of his eyes were now ink black while his irises and pupils were now a blood red color though there was still a bloodshot look to his eyes. Jackson only smiled, giving Izaki a nod of approval. “That’s the look… Your true look… The look of a killer.” Jackson placed his hand on Izaki’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze. During Izaki’s fifteenth year, Jackson became severely ill and bedridden, claiming he could no longer lead. He gave the order that one of the siblings was to take his place but to how they decided was up to them. Izumi nodded to her brother with a smile. “Which one of us should take i-“ Izaki grabbed Jackson’s combat knife, charging his sister whose eyes widened with shock that her brother seemed to want to kill her. He slashed at her with every intent to kill, catching her cheeks and arms as she tried to dodge him, trying to reason with him, but he was too fast for her. He was better than her and he knew it. Leaping into the air, he twisted his body, slamming his right foot down against her skull, sending her face crashing to the concrete below them. She rolled to her back, trying to crawl away from him but he was already on top of her, his left hand grasping her throat with the attempt to crush it, her gasps for air not reaching his ears. His face, still stained with the blood from the raid they had just been on seemed like stone while his eyes were empty, having no feeling for what he was doing, or what he was about to do. “You’re weak… That is why you lose.” His grip on her throat tightened until she could no longer breath yet she continued to try to struggle against him. He drew back with the knife, shoving it forward, driving it deep into her chest, right through her heart. Blood drained from her mouth as she tried to say something but couldn’t quite get the words out and within the next second her body went limp. Jackson seemed pleased by what he saw, giving a nod. “You’re the new leader Izaki… Lead my Crows well.” With a cough filled with blood, Jackson drew his last breath, his eyes closing never to be opened again. Thus was the birth of the Izaki Kuroumaru, the Merciless Black Bird, and the leader of the Dead Crows. 31c553532206c6447b6a3497faaa2ae7.jpg 6636c21c992b70fde1402c3f69986d4e.jpg Approved By Category:Character Category:Characters